Scary Mask
by Mariavc
Summary: Skyeward AU-ish. Skye really loves halloween, Grant doesn't. The fact that she's trying to use her tactical gear as a costume doesn't help. Halloween Prompt:Deep conversations and wow i wonder what you look like under that scary mask AU.


**A/N: Hello there! I was supposed to post this yesterday... but let's enjoy it today! It's not christmas yet!**

**So I took a few prompts from tumblr and wrote some Skyeward fluffy pieces for Halloween, hope you enjoy them :) Don't forget to tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Deep conversations and wow i wonder what you look like under that scary mask AU<strong>

**Summary: AU-ish. Set after the well, and Skye really likes Halloween!**

"What do you mean you don't like Halloween? It's like the best holyday!" Skye followed him to the kitchenette. She could be annoying when something was stuck in her mind. Why did he start that stupid conversation anyway?

Oh yeah, she was trying to make some kind of outfit with their tactical gear.

"Ward!" She insisted, and he sighed.

"I didn't say that I don't like it, I just don't care about it. We are not on vacation, and we're certainly not getting out of this plane to go trick or treating with our gear"

"You're so boring"

"We're adults"

"Being an adult doesn't mean that you should be boring!. I wasn't planning to go trick or treating. I'm not stupid. I just thought that we could use some distraction..."

"Distract yourself with something else, not our gear, that we need, in actual missions. That's irresponsible"

She shook her head "It's Kevlar! It's supposed to withstand bul- You know what? Forget it. I'll just go and distract myself with Fitzsimmons because you're impossible when you want to be a dick"

"What did you just say?"

She ignored him and turned around to leave.

* * *

><p>"You know that he can be like that" Said Simmons carelessly. She was focused on some sticky thingy that she was working on.<p>

"Yeah. You don't even need to ask him to put on a scary mask" Fitz chuckled

"It's just… I know… well, he was grumpy, but since he touched that Asgardian stick of destiny… I wonder if he's getting worse. He barely talks to me now, I'm worried about him…"

Simmons finally lifted her gaze from her work just to look at Fitz. They both smiled.

"What?" Skye asked.

"Nothing" They answered at the same time.

"Look, we were planning to watch a movie. Do you want to join us? If you like Halloween so much you might as well watch some horror classics" Jemma said and then Fitz continued.

"Yeah… we have some candy, and snacks. It's something"

"Alright, sounds good"

* * *

><p>The trio moved to Skye's bunk and Simmons set everything while Fitz brought the snacks. They picked - and it kind of took Skye's mind from that stupid fight… which wasn't even a real fight.<p>

Why did she even care?

If he wants to be mad that was his problem.

"Oh… that's very inaccurate" Simmons interrupted Skye's thoughts.

"Yeah. The blood pressure, right?" Fitz continued.

"Everything. Color, density… " Simmons continued, making Skye roll her eyes… again.

Then she heard someone knocking on the door. The person outside probably assumed that it was safe to open just by hearing Fitzsimmons talking nonstop inside.

It was Grant and everybody finally fell silent.

"Hi. Could you let me talk with Skye for a minute?"

"We're actually watching a movie. Skye could go- heey!" Fitz said when Jemma pinched his arm.

"We need more snacks!" She said with a bright smile and then pulled Leo out with her.

It was so fast. Skye didn't even have the chance to protest.

"What do you want?"

"I…I want to apologize. Can I sit?"

"No" She said but he went and sat next to her anyway.

"Why do you like it so much?"

"What?" She frowned and tried to avoid his eyes. The bunk that previously fit three people inside felt suddenly small and uncomfortable.

"Halloween. You said that it's the best holyday. How about Christmas? Or thanksgiving?" He tried to just start a conversation. Why? That was his first mistake a few hours ago.

"Well, Christmas and Thanksgiving are family things. Halloween… You can just go and make a costume out of whatever crap you can find and ask for free candy" She smiled, but it was sad and nostalgic.

He felt an ugly pressure in his chest… not to mention the guilt. The look on her face when she was using her bulletproof vest before was actually kind of cute. And he had to go and ruin it.

"In my case we celebrated every holyday… sort of, but the few times that I went out in Halloween I ended up loosing all my candy anyway. I don't like holydays in general" His lips curved up slightly and then all the sadness disappeared from Skye's face and it was replaced by concern.

Like she could just forget about all her sad memories in a second just to take care of someone else's… his.

He gasped almost without realizing it.

"I'm sorry. And I know that you don't like to think about that… or remember that. It was really stupid to-"

"It was kind of cute" He let out and immediately started blushing.

She smiled. Of course she had to smile and make him loose his focus.

"What?" She asked, still smiling

But he was speechless. Damn it.

"So this is how Grant ward really looks under that scary mask" She teased

"I'm still a dick" He finally said.

"Yeah… but you called me cute" She pushed him with her shoulder against his arm playfully.

"Aren't you apologizing for that?"

"Nope. You _were _a dick"

He sighed, but this time with a smile.

"How about we get some candy when we land?" Grant asked, he swallowed because Skye didn't answer and maybe she knew that he wasn't done talking.

Was he sweating?... his hands were.

He cleared his throat and fixed his gaze on the floor. "Maybe we could get some coffee on the way to get the candy… or on the way back… what… if…you… is that ok?" He spat almost to fast. Maybe she didn't hear him.

Silence again.

He didn't want to look.

"I like coffee… and candy…" She grabbed his hand.

His very sweaty hand. Oh God no. Then she kissed him on the cheek.

"It sounds great, so… that's a yes, we can go for coffee… and candy" For some reason she continued talking. Wasn't the _I like coffee and candy_ clear enough?. Maybe she was too afraid because he looked terrified and could take his invitation back in any second. She wasn't letting that happen.

He finally looked at her with a smile, that stupid and handsome smile.

Skye would make sure to keep his scary mask away just to see that smile again.


End file.
